Mariano Returns
by rnl1993
Summary: CH8 is Up!It has been 10 years since Stars Hollow has seen Jess Mariano.Since he left at the end of season3.He comes back now with a daughter,how will everyone react and will he get back together with Rory?LIT.
1. Mariano Returns

**Author's Note- Now I know I have rewritten this before but this time it is really good.**

**

* * *

Title- **

Mariano Returns 

**Pairing-**Rory/Jess, Lorelai/Luke

**Rating-** PG-13

**Summary-** It's has been 10 years since the end of season three. But the rest of the seasons are different. Rory and Dean never got back together, Rory did date Logan and go to jail but never went to the Hutnzberger's for dinner or got the job at one of their news papers. She did graduate Yale. Lorelai and Sookie did open the Dragonfly inn with Michael.

Lorelai and Luke are married and have a 11-year-old son named William Andrew Danes and you can't forget Rory. They live in the Twickhem house, now know has the Gilmore-Danes house.

Rory lives in Stars Hollow also in an apartment by herself. After she graduated Yale she and Logan broke up. She moved to New York but it didn't work out and moved back home. She works for a magazine but can write from where she is

Sookie and Jackson had their two kids Davey and Martha. Davey is now 13 and Martha is 11.

Also Liz and T.J. live in Stars Hollow Jess never came back after leaving for Venice Beach. He retook high school and graduated. Then went to college and also graduated. He and his dad Jimmy got along really well and Jess lived by him with his girlfriend named Amanda Harrison who he met in college. 

Jess thought he would never love someone the way he loved Rory but with Amanda it was still love but not as much as he had loved Rory. She would always be in the back of his heart and mind. Jess and Amanda had a daughter who is now 10 years old. Her name is Alexis Jane Mariano.

After Alexis was born Jess and Amanda started to drift apart from each other but stayed together because of their daughter. Jess had made a promise to himself when he first found out he was going to have a kid was that he wouldn't end up leaving his kid like Jimmy did.

Amanda and Jess never got married partly because the both knew it wouldn't work out in the end. Amanda had left when Alex was 3. Saying she couldn't handle the responsibility of a child anymore and didn't want to have anything to do with her own daughter. Then she handed all legal rights of Alexis to Jess. He was upset by the fact that she had done something like that. After getting the papers he knew that he would make his daughter's life better than his was and that she wouldn't end up like the screw up he used to be.

Sasha, Jimmy, and 15year old Lilly had helped Jess with Alexis but he had to leave California. Since Jess could no longer handle living in California with some good memories but also some bad ones. So 7 years later he and Alexis are going to Stars Hollow. Since Jess didn't want to raise a kid in New York knowing what it was like. Also Jess knew about Liz and T.J. being married.

**Author- **Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13

_**

* * *

Author's Note- Sorry for such a long summary. Also I choose to rewrite this story to make it better.**_

**

* * *

Mariano Returns Chapter One**

Twenty-eight year old Jess Mariano sighed, as he looked at his 10-year-old daughter asleep in the passenger side of his black SUV. They were on their way to Stars Hollow, Connecticut. Jess never thought he would go back there but here he was on his way back to the place he thought he hated but never really did. He hadn't spoken to Luke since he had graduated from Collage, he wrote Luke a letter telling him.

He was brought out if his thought's as they we entering Hartford. He gently shook the 10 year old awake.

"Huh?" Alex mumbled as she sat up rubbing her eyes. "Are we there yet daddy?" she asked.

"No almost. I just wanted to warn you that if this town is still like it was when I was there don't say too much anyone because they are all insane. Plus they will be wondering who you are." Jess told her

"Ok, so do you want me to come with you to see your uncle or are we going to see Liz?"

"How about you just walk around in the town square for about 5 minutes and then come in ok?" Jess said not wanting her to be there when he first talked to Luke.

"Ok, are we here now?" Alex said as they passed the _'Welcome to Stars Hollow'_ sign

"Yup here we are." Jess whispered. As they parked in front of Luke's Diner they both got out and Alex started to walk around the town looking at stuff while Jess went into the diner.

_**Luke's Diner**_

Still after ten whole years after he entered he felt like he went back in time. The place still looked the same. He saw Luke behind the counter and a woman who looked like Lorelai from behind who was on the phone arguing with somebody. Well at least that is what he thought. Everyone stared at him as he entered and the bell rang. Jess walked up to the counter and sat down.

"What can I get you?" Luke asked not looking up

"Long time no see uncle Luke." Jess said and Luke froze then looked up.

"Jess!" Luke said, "What the hell are you doing here?" Luke questioned

"I'll tell you but can we talk for a few minutes please?" Jess said, not realizing the whole diner was watching

"Fine, Lane you and Ceasar are in charge." Luke said and he and Jess went upstairs. It was an office now.

"Finally moved out I see." Jess said looking around the old apartment.

"Yeah well you would know if you would have bothered to stay in contact for the past 10 years."

"Yeah sorry about that anyway then fill me in on what I missed."

" Well I'm married to Lorelai we have a 11 year old son. Your mother moved here also with her insane husband T.J. Rory graduated from Yale went to New York then moved back and is living here in Stars Hollow. Plus there is a lot of stuff you missed. What have you been doing? The last I heard was you graduated High school and College. What else did you do?" Luke rambled; you could tell he was married to Lorelai.

At the thought of Rory it hurt Jess' heart a little he had always thought she would have moved to New York and become a big career person.

"I worked at a newspaper, moved in with my girlfriend named Amanda. Then had a kid, when she was 3 her mother just up and left because she didn't want her own daughter or anything to do with her and couldn't handle the responsibility. It was too damn hard to stay in California any longer knowing she was out their acting like she didn't have a kid at all. So we came here. I wanted you to meet your niece or great niece to you and I don't want to raise an 10 year old in New York, that's what." Jess told Luke. Pain evident in Jess's eyes.

Jess didn't like to talk about Amanda because the feeling of hatred entered his body at thinking of her and leaving her own daughter acting like she didn't exist. Luke looked dumb struck.

_**Meanwhile outside in Stars Hollow**_

Alexis walked around for a while getting strange looks from everybody she chose to read her book. So she pulled it out of her back pocket and started to read. She pulled out her own copy of _'The Tale of Two Cities'_. **_(I don't really know if it would be a book an 10 year old would be able to read but deal with it please.) _**She became so wrapped up in the book that she ran straight into someone.

"Oh, sorry" Alex said then looked up and saw a woman with brown hair and blue eyes. "Sorry, it was my fault I wasn't paying attention" she continued and put her book away in her back pocket. The other girl noticed it for a moment.

"It's ok, are you new in town?" The woman asked.

"Yeah I'm here with my dad who lived here 10 years ago I think. What's your name?" Alex asked even though she knew she wasn't suppose to talk to strangers the woman infront of her seemed nice.

"I'm Lorelai, Lorelai Gilmore but everyone calls me Rory" she said with a friendly smile

"Nice to meet you Rory I'm Alexis but my dad calls me Alex." Alex answered and smiled they shook hands and Rory asked

"Who's your father Alex?"

"Oh Jess Mariano, I have to go because my dad wants me to go to Luke's Diner right now so I have to go. It was nice meeting you." Alex said and Rory said 'you too' and smiled. Thinking_. 'Jess is back? After all these years and has a kid? When the hell did this happen?'_

**Luke's Diner **

_**Upstairs above the diner**_

"Listen Luke I guess it was a mistake coming here, we will leave ok." Jess said and started to walk toward the door and was stopped by Luke who gave him a manly hug, they stood like that for about 5 seconds.

"No stay, I'm sorry about…" Luke said trailing off.

"Yeah me too."

"So you have a kid?"

"Yup"

"You Jess Mariano have an 10 year old daughter. Wow I never thought I would see the day."

"What can I say she is a part of me and is my kid, and I plan on making her childhood a hell of a lot better than mine was." Jess said they were sitting across from each other at the table that was up there.

"What her name?" Luke asked

"Alex" Jess replied

"You named your daughter Alex?" Luke questioned in disbelief

"No Alex is short for Alexis." Jess told him and then said, "I have to get back downstairs she is most likely waiting. Want to come and meet her?"

"Sure"

**_Luke's Diner_**

As Alex walked in she bumped into a boy who was also walking in and looked a little older than her. "Sorry" they both said at the same time

"I keep bumping into people a lot today." Alex said, thinking aloud

"Hey are you new in town?" the brown haired boy wearing a red shirt, blue jeans, a backwards baseball cap and a flannel t-shirt tied around his waist asked.

"Yeah, my dad and I just got here I'm suppose to meet him inside."

"Oh sorry here." He said and let her pass she sat at the counter and he sat by her, with his mother on the other side of himself.

"Hey mom we have someone new in town." When Will said that Lorelai looked and saw a girl who looked around Will's age, she had dark brown hair pulled back into a pony tail with brown eyes. Wearing a purple AC/DC shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Hi I'm Lorelai" Lorelai said in a sweet voice to the girl.

"Hey I just met someone with the same name a few minutes ago." Alex said

"Rory? She is my older sister." Will said

"Cool she is nice, what's your name?" Alex said

"William but everyone calls me Will."

"Hi Will I'm Alexis but everyone calls me Alex." She said and smiled at the both of them, little did any of them know that Miss Patty, Babbette, Lane, Morey, Kirk and others were watching the whole thing.

"So what brings you to town Alex?" Lorelai asked

"Oh my dad and I came here from California. I don't understand completely why we left I mean my uncle Jimmy, aunt Sashsa and my cousin Lilly all lived there. But we have some family here too I never met them though. My dad ran away from here 10 years ago and never came back." Alex explained as if it was nothing big.

"Where's you mom?" Will asked, Alex looked down the said, "Don't know she left when I was three and I don't really remember her except that he name was Amanda I think." Lorelai felt sorry for this girl she just met and Will also looked sorry.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean too…" Will said but Alex cut him off.

"It's ok" Alex said smiling a little to show she didn't mind.

"Ok, so who is your dad?" Will asked, while Lorelai went back to sipping her coffee.

"Oh that's easy my dad's name is Jess Mariano" Alex said and Lorelai spit her coffee out when she heard that. As if on cue Jess and Luke came out form behind the curtains. Taylor, Kirk, Babbette, Miss Patty, Morey, Lane, Caesar and other people were in there and had heard what the girl had said everything she said. Alex turned around and saw her father not realizing everyone else around her.

"Hi dad" Alex said to Jess.

_**

* * *

Author's Note- Tell me if you want me to continue.**_


	2. One Mariano Wasn't Enough?

_**

* * *

Author's note - I rewrote this chapter so it's more detailed and longer. Please read and review.  
**_

**

* * *

Previously on Mariano Returns – **

_As Alex walked in she bumped into a boy who was also walking in and looked a little older than her. "Sorry" they both said at the same time_

"_I keep bumping into people a lot today." Alex said, thinking aloud_

"_Hey are you new in town?" the brown haired boy wearing a red shirt, blue jeans, a backwards baseball cap and a flannel t-shirt tied around his waist asked._

"_Yeah, my dad and I just got her I'm suppose to meet him inside."_

"_Oh sorry here." He said and let her pass she sat at the counter and he sat by her, with his mother on the other side of himself._

"_Hey mom we have someone new in town." When Will said that Lorelai looked and saw a girl who looked around Will's age, she had dark brown hair pulled back into a pony tail with brown eyes. Wearing a purple AC/DC shirt and dark blue jeans._

"_Hi I'm Lorelai" Lorelai said in a sweet voice to the girl._

"_Hey I just met someone with the same name a few minutes ago." Alex said_

"_Rory? She is my older sister." Will said_

"_Cool she is nice, what's your name?" Alex said_

"_William but everyone calls me Will."_

"_Hi Will I'm Alexis but everyone calls me Alex." She said and smiled at the both of them, little did any of them know that Miss Patty, Babbette, Lane, Morey, Kirk and others were watching the whole thing._

"_So what brings you to town Alex?" Lorelai asked_

"_Oh my dad and I came here from California. I don't understand completely why we left I mean my uncle Jimmy, aunt Sashsa and my cousin Lilly all lived there. But we have some family here to I never met them though. My dad ran away from here 10 years ago and never came back." Alex explained as if it was nothing big._

"_Where's you mom?" Will asked, Alex looked down the said_

"_Don't know she left when I was three and I don't really remember her except that he name was Amanda I think." Lorelai felt sorry for this girl she just met and Will also looked sorry._

"_I'm sorry I didn't mean too…" Will said but Alex cut him off_

"_It's ok" Alex said smiling a little to show she didn't mind._

"_Ok, so who is your dad?" Will asked, while Lorelai went back to sipping her coffee._

"_Oh that's easy my dad's name is Jess Mariano" Alex said and Lorelai spit her coffee out when she heard that. As if on cue Jess and Luke came out form behind the curtains. Taylor, Kirk, Babbette, Miss Patty, Morey, Lane, Caesar and other people were in there and had heard what the girl had said everything she said. Alex turned around and saw her father not realizing everyone else around her._

"_Hi dad" Alex said to Jess_

**

* * *

One Mariano wasn't enough?**

_**Luke's Diner**_

Jess saw that everyone in the diner was looking at him and he thought, _'I am a dead man walking and I won't make it out of here alive that is all I know.'_ Then he saw the boy next to Alex and he thought, _'Oh god a Luke jr.'_

Jess just walked over to his daughter and said, "Come Alex let's go we'll come back later." He looked at Luke who nodded and as they were leaving who nodded in agreement.

Alexis got off the stool and saw everyone looking at her and her father and she said, "Jeez take a picture why don't you it'll last longer." Jess just smirked and they left the diner thinking, _'She really does take after me.'_

_**Outside **_

"Dad why were they all looking at you like that?" Alex asked her father as they got into their car.

"I make a lot of mistakes in this town and that is all they remember about me. We will go back later to the diner. Okay?"

"Ok," was all she said as they drove up the drive to the Dragonfly Inn.

_**Luke's Diner**_

Everyone in there was queit until Taylor said, "One Mariano wasn't enough now we have two?"

Everyone was talking about this and Luke finally yelled, "Ok either you order something and not talk about what happened or get the hell out of my diner." A lot of people left and Rory entered.

"When the hell did Jess have a kid?" Rory asked as she next to her mother and Will gave her a cup of coffee.

"I was about to ask Luke the same thing hun." Lorelai said, they both looked at Luke and he sighed then glanced around the diner no one was there he had sent Lane and Ceasar home and they were the only ones.

"Fine, you want the clip notes version or long?" Luke asked

"We have time." Rory said wanting to know why he was there.

"Ok here it goes he left here and went to California to live with his father Jimmy. Then he graduated high school and college. Met some girl named Amanda or something like that moved into together. Then had a daughter named Alex."

"Wait, they named their daughter Alex?" Lorelai asked with an eye brow raised about to feel even sorrier for the girl if she was given a guy's name.

"No its short for Alexis. When she was 3 her mother left not wanting to have anything to do with her and handed all legal rights over to Jess. He stayed in California, but now he is here with his 10 year-old-daughter. Not wanting to raise a kid in New York." Luke finished.

"Wow" was all Will said.

"I was thinking the same thing." Lorelai said and they all looked at Rory and she said,

"He has guts coming back her that's all I have to say and that I feel sorry for that kid having her mother not want her."

_**Dragonfly Inn**_

As Jess walked into the Inn and headed for the front desk Alex sat down on a couch in the lounge area and started to read. Sookie was working at the front desk and saw Jess. 

"Can I have a room with two beds?" Jess asked not looking Sookie in the eye.

"Sure here you go room 12." Sookie said.

"Thanks, hey kiddo come on." Jess said and Sookie was shocked when she saw a little girl following Jess but was even more shocked when she said.

"Coming dad,"

_**Luke's Diner**_

Late that day Luke checked the clock and said, "They are going to be here soon so if I were you I would leave now if you don't want to see…" Luke trailed off.

"Yeah" Rory said, "I'm gonna head home I'll talk to you later mom?"

"Sure thing hun, Luke me and Will are gonna go home also ok?" Lorelai said "Sure" he said

"I don't want to go home I want to stay and help close up and other stuff. Plus I have a right to meet whoever these people are don't I dad?" Will said

"I… uh… it's up to your mom." Luke answered

"Can I stay mom? Please pretty please. I'll tell you everything tomorrow." Will said knowing the last part would make her say yes.

"Fine, love guys I will see you at home." After saying that Lorelai left.

_**Outside**_

Rory had just walked out of the diner and instead of going home she went to a place where she hadn't been to in a long time, the bridge.

Jess and Alex where walking toward the diner, Alex was now wearing a black sweater with a hood in the back and a zipper in the front. The back said 'It's not my fault I'm perfect' Jess hated it but Lilly had gotten it for her. He was wearing a leather jacket, not the same one he used to have but a newer one that fit him better. Although he still had that jacket packed away somewhere.

Alex said, "I met a really nice girl today."

"Really? What's her name?" Jess asked, but some how he could already tell he knew the answer.

"Rory something her brother was sitting next to me earlier." Alex answered as they got to Luke's.

"Huh, ok we are going to meet my uncle Luke." Jess said as he stopped outside the diner and bended down a little to be the same height as Alex.

"Ok what do I call him?" Alex asked

"I don't know let's just go inside and take from there ok?" Jess said, Alex nodding and walked into the diner and took a seat next to Will.

_**Luke's Diner**_

"Hey," was all Alex could say before Jess walked diner after her and said, "Hey, you busy right now?"

"Nope, Jess I want you to meet my son Will and Will this is your cousin Jess and his daughter Alexis." Luke said

"Hey Jess, I already know Alex we met this morning." Will said.

"Hey, Luke this is Alexis, Alex this is your uncle Luke." Jess said and smirked, Luke just gave in and was going to have get used to the name.

"Hey Alex you like Stars Hollow so far?" Luke said

"Hi uncle Luke, and I haven't seen a lot of it yet." Alex replied

"Okay how about you to go sit at that table over there and talk while us adults talk for a minute." Luke said

"Okay" both Will and Alex said then Will asked, "If he is my cousin is she also?"

"She's your 2nd cousin and you are hers." Luke answered

"Cool" Alex said, and Will nodded. They both sat down and Will started teaching her how to play bagel hockey minus the bagel.

Over at the other end of the diner at the counter Luke and Jess were talking.

"So are you staying at the Dragonfly?" Luke asked

"Yup, I don't know for how long I just have to fix a few mistakes I made here." Jess replied

"Rory?" Luke asked

"Yeah Rory, why did she move back from New York?"

"Because she missed this place too much."

"Was she hurt really bad when I left?" Jess asked looking down at the counter ashamed of himself for being so stupid. But yet if he hadn't of left he wouldn't have Alex.

"Yeah it took her while to get over it but I don't think she ever did completely." Luke said

"Dad can we go outside in the square and play tag or something? It's no fun playing bagel hockey without having a bagel." William asked

"Um…" Luke said and Jess nodded in agreement. "Sure go ahead but don't go anywhere else and be careful."

"Okay but dad its Stars Hollow." Will said as he and Alex walked outside.

"Hey Luke do you think you could watch Alex for be for a while right now I need to think for a while, half an hour tops." Jess asked.

"Sure no problem I might take her home with me though."

" Okay thanks were do you live?"

"the old twickhem house."

"Okay"

_**Outside**_

Jess walked outside and saw William chasing Alex he just smirked a little. Alex hadn't had a lot of friends back in California. Alex saw her dad and ran over too him.

"Do we have to go yet dad? I'm having fun." Alex said

"No I'm going to go get something and Luke will watch you ok? You might go back to his and you aunt Lorelai's place."

"Cool, is she the one you always said was a coffee addicted person?" Alex asked Jess nodded and started to walk off toward the bridge.

_**The Bridge**_

When Rory got there she sat down and started thinking about all they times she had spent with Jess and all of the pranks he had pulled on the town. Then she had thought about the day she found out he had left. She had always wondered if it was something she had done. She also had never really gotten over him completely. She thought she had loved Dean but realized she never had and had really loved Jess after they had started dating.  
She also felt sorry for him kind of now. Thinking about him raising a kid on his own, finishing high school and going to college. Then she heard someone walking on the bridge she knew it was him and while not looking at him but just looking at the water she said, "I haven't been here in a long time you know?" 

_**

* * *

Author's Note – Sorry if it isn't as long as the first chapter or if it is short. Is it good? Or bad? Should I continue? Please R&R.**_


	3. I’m Sorry, Please Forgive Me

**_

* * *

Author's note – Sorry for having Luke say Will was 10 when he is 11 and for saying here as her. Also I put Luke saying they lived at Lorelai's old place but they don't.  
_****

* * *

Previously on Mariano Returns –**

_**Outside**_

_Jess walked outside and saw William chasing Alex he just smirked a little. Alex hadn't had a lot of friends back in California. Alex saw her dad and ran over too him._

"_Do we have to go yet dad? I'm having fun." Alex said_

"_No I'm going to go get something and Luke will watch you ok? You might go back to his and you aunt Lorelai's place._

"_Cool, is she the one you always said was a coffee addicted person?" Alex asked Jess nodded and started to walk off toward the bridge._

_**The Bridge**_

_When Rory got there she sat down and started thinking about all they times she had spent with Jess and all of the pranks he had pulled on the town. Then she had thought about the day she found out he had left. She had always wondered if it was something she had done. She also had never really gotten over him completely. She thought she had loved Dean but realized she never had and had really loved Jess after they had started dating._

_She also felt sorry for him kind of now. Thinking about him raising a kid on his own, finishing high school and going to collage. Then she heard someone walking on the bridge she knew it was him and while not looking at him but just looking at the water she said, "I haven't been here in a long time you know?"_

* * *

**I'm Sorry, Please Forgive Me**

_**The Bridge**_

Jess sighed and said, "Me neither, of course living on the other side of the country might have had something to do with it."

"Yeah" was all she said

"Do you mind if I sit down?" He asked

"No go ahead."

Jess sat down next to her and then they both said I'm sorry to each other at he same time.

"What are you sorry for?" Jess asked her

"That you have had to raise a 10 year old kid on your own."

"It's not so bad. I'm sorry that I left you. I will never forgive my self for that, but if I wouldn't have left I wouldn't have graduated and have Alexis right now." Jess told her looking down at the water sighing.

He had known this would be hard but he never thought it would be this bad. _'God just sitting by her hurts knowing that I put her through so much pain, and being a bad boyfriend. God I didn't leave here the right way.' _He thought.

She just looked at him and said, "What did I do wrong? Was I such a horrible person that you had to leave? Was it because of me?" Jess had whipped his head toward he and was shocked at this and hurt even more.

Then said,"Nothing, you did nothing you were the best thing that ever happened to be in his town. I left because Luke kicked me out and I didn't want to have to see you the look disappointment in me on your face when I would have had to tell you I wasn't graduating and that I couldn't take you prom.

You never did anything wrong Rory nothing, you were and probably still are better than me I didn't deserve you and I was a bad boyfriend to you, who wouldn't ever talk about anything… I loved you; you know I had never loved anyone before. When I met Amanda I knew I didn't love her as much as I loved you, you have always been in the back of my mind."

"Jess…"Rory started but Jess said, "I'm sorry just wanted to tell you."

"Its ok… so what is she like?" Rory said looking at him

"Who?" Jess asked

"Alexis your daughter" Rory said, looking really interested.

"She's a good kid, she reminds me of you sometimes." Jess said

"How?"

"She is nice to everyone and reads all the time once she wouldn't even leave the library because she wanted to look at more books while she already had enough. But she loves school and gets good grades… At times I wonder if she is really related to me but I forget it because she is very sarcastic towards some people." Jess said smiling.

Rory looked at him as he talked about his daughter and saw that he was happy. That Alexis was the way she is and his eyes lit up a little more when he talked about her.

"I guess she is a good kid then. I mean I bet Taylor would have a stoke if they had to deal with another Mariano who was just like you." Rory said smiling.

"Yeah he probably would. So what about you how've you been?"

"Fine, I went to Yale instead of Harvard, because it was just to far from home and then I finshed college there. I was the editor of the Yale Daily News. Then after graduation I headed to New York but I didn't like it there it wasn't what I thought it would be so I came back here and got a job for the Hartford Times and I can do all the work here in Stars Hollow, which I also work at writing things a little here and there about the town and things. I realized that New York wasn't the place for me." Rory said.

"Well things happen for a reason I guess." Jess said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Were did you get that?" Rory asked surprised.

"Alex, you know sometimes I feel like I'm the kid and she is the adult." Rory just chuckled at this.

"Can you ever forgive me Rory for everything I did to you and how I hurt you?" Jess asked looking her in the eyes.

"Jess, I…. I can forgive you I know that it must have been hard for you what's in the past is in the past and there is nothing you can do about it… I loved you also and still might" Rory said looking right back at him she had mumbled the last part but Jess had heard it.

He leaned forward and she did the same and they kissed. It started out sweet and gentle but became passionate soon afterward their feelings towards each other coming back all over again. He lightly brushed his tongue against her lip begging for entrance, which she granted quickly.

They broke apart when air became an issue the rested their foreheads against one another and Rory whispered, "I love you Jess I never stopped loving you." And he said, "I know I love you and never did stop from the moment I saw you." After saying that they continued to kiss but were now laying on the bridge Jess somewhat on top of her.

**_Gilmore-Danes House_**

Luke had taken Will and Alexis home with him and they all just walked in.

"Hey mom did you know that you are umm… a aunt or something like that to Alex?" Will asked

"Yes, I knew that." Lorelai said, "Hey Alex you want to watch a movie with us?"

"Sure" Alex said she didn't really warm up to people very quickly it took her time. exspecially when her father wasn't around. One of her father's traits she inherited.

"What are we watching?" Will asked

"Well first we have to get the snacks." Lorelai said, "Come on you two." Both Alexis and William followed Lorelai into the kitchen were Luke was. "Ok Will you and Alex get the snacks in that cabinet and I'll get the rest."

"Do you guys actually eat all of this?" Alex asked with her eyes wide.

"Sometimes, hey do you want some coffee?" Lorelai asked

"I DO I DO." Will yelled jumping up and down.

"I've never tried it before." Alex said and Lorelai gasped putting her hand on her heart.

"You poor child who has never had the elixir of life. You must try some and you will fall in love with it." Lorelai said and Alex said, "Ok, I mean if it is the elixir of life."

Lorelai smiled and got three coffee mugs and got each of them coffee. Hers was black while the kids had sugar and cream in theirs.

"So Alex what do you think?" Will asked after Alex had taken a large gulp of her coffee.

"I can't believe I have been missing out on this stuff." Was all she said and continued to drink her coffee.

"Ah yes, some now might think that you are a Gilmore Girl." Lorelai said

"Well I would be proud dad was always saying sutff about the imfamous Gilmore Girls, also do I call you aunt Lorelai or Mrs. Danes?" Alex asked shyly.

"Aunt Lorelai works, ok so lets go watch some movies."

"Mom what are we watching?"

"Willie Wonka and The Chocolate Factory of course." Lorelai said.

"Oh that is one of my favorite movie!" Alex told them as they all sat down in the living and started watching the movie after both Lorelai and Will agreed it was one of their favorites also.

_**The Bridge**_

"Rory" Jess mumbled and pulled away and the both sat up then Jess continued to say, " I have to get going soon and get Alex from Luke's."

"Ok I knew that but Jess what are we?" Rory asked they both were standing up now.

"What do you want us to be?" Jess asked

"I want us to be…."

_**

* * *

Author's note – It's a cliffhanger but don't worry except I won't post the next chapter until I get at least 5 or more reviews and then I will post on Sunday. Also sorry if it seemed like Rory and Jess moved to fast.**_

_**

* * *

**_


	4. I want us to be

**_Author's note - This is just a filler and sorry if it sucks and is short._**

**

* * *

Previously on Mariano Returns –**

_**Gilmore-Danes House** _

_Luke had taken Will and Alex home with him and they all just walked in._

"_Hey mom did you know that you are umm… a aunt or something like that to Alex?" Will asked_

"_Yes I knew that." Lorelai said, "Hey Alex you want to watch a movie with us?"_

"_Sure" Alex said she didn't really warm up to people very quickly it took her time. One of her father's traits she inherited._

"_What are we watching?" Will asked_

"_Well first we have to get the snacks." Lorelai said, "Come on you too." Both kids followed Lorelai into the kitchen were Luke was. "Ok Will you and Alex get the snacks in that cabinet and I'll get the rest."_

"_Do you guys actually eat all of this?" Alex asked_

"_Sometimes, hey do you want some coffee?" Lorelai asked_

"_I DO I DO." Will yelled jumping up and down._

"_I've never tried it before." Alex said and Lorelai gasped_

"_You poor child never who has never had the elixir of life. You must try some and you will fall in love with it." Lorelai said and Alex said, "Ok, I mean if it is the elixir of life."_

_Lorelai smiled and got three coffee mugs and got each of them coffee. Hers was black while the kids had sugar and cream in theirs._

"_So Alex what do you think?" Will asked after Alex had taken a large gulp of her coffee._

"_I can't believe I have been missing out on this stuff." Was all she said and continued to drink her coffee._

"_Ah yes, some now might think that you are a Gilmore Girl." Lorelai said_

"_Well I would be proud dad was always saying stuff about the infamous Gilmore Girls, also do I call you aunt Lorelai or Mrs. Danes?" Alex asked shyly._

"_Aunt Lorelai works, ok so lets go watch some movies."_

"_Mom what are we watching?"_

"'_Willie Wonka_ _and The Chocolate Factory' of course." Lorelai said._

"_Oh that is one of my favorite movies Alex told them as they all sat down in the living and started watching the movie after both Lorelai and Will agreed it was one of their favorites also._

_**The Bridge** _

"_Rory" Jess mumbled and pulled away and the both sat up then Jess continued to say, " I have to get going soon and get Alex from Luke's."_

"_Ok I knew that but Jess what are we?" Rory asked they both were standing up now._

"_What do you want us to be?" Jess asked_

"_I want us to be…."_

**

* * *

Chapter Four - I Want Us To Be…**

_**The Bridge**_

"I want a relationship with you Jess." Rory whispered resting her forehead against his.

"So do I but I have to think about Alexis you know. It wouldn't be like before I promise." Jess said

"I know"

" So are we a couple?" Jess asked feeling as if he was 17 again.

"Yes we are." Rory said felling the same way. They kissed but pulled apart before it deepened.

"I have to go." Jess said

"Ok I'll go with you but hide until you leave I want to see my mom I left some stuff at her house." Rory said

"Ok" Jess replied as they both got up and Rory smiled at him and said, "I love you."

"I love you too." Jess replied and put his arm around her shoulder as she put her hand around his waist.

_**Gilmore-Danes House**_

"Jess…" Rory stopped Jess by a tree on the front lane hidden in the shadows. "Are we seeing each other secretly or…"

" In secret for a while I want Alexis be fine with this." Jess said

"Ok, go on and get her." Rory said and they kissed then he headed toward the front door and rang the doorbell.

"I'll get it." Lorelai said since Will was showing Alexis how to play video games on Xbox360 upstairs.

"Hey Jess." Lorelai said when she answered the door.

"Lorelai." Jess said

"Well come inside." Lorelai said

"Thanks."

"No problem… Alex your dad is here." Lorelai yelled. Alexis and William both came down.

"Your not half bad at that game you know." Will was telling her.

"Well, what can I say, It's not my fault i'm good at everything." Alexis said and saw Jess then went up and hugged him. After hugging him she stood back and while crossing her arms in front of her and said, "I like it here and how come you never gave me coffee before? It's really good and I am mad at you for not giving it to me earlier in life."

Jess looked up at Lorelai who smiled. "You should listen to your daughter Jess. She's a bright one."

"Yeah daddy listen to aunt Lorelai or as you like to call her the _'crazy coffee addicted women'_." Alexis said while putting her jacket on. "Bye Will, aunt Lorelai."

"Maybe sometime I will but come on lets get back to the inn ok." Jess said "Bye Will, Lorelai. Tell Luke I said bye also." Jess said

"Later and you better give her coffee I mean it, you will be lucky if she doesn't stay up all night tonight." Lorelai said and Jess walked backward into the house and asked Lorelai.

"How much did you give her?"

"Daddy come on hurry up I'm bored." Alex said and started bouncing around and humming.

"About" Lorelai said and mumbled that number of cups Alexis had.

"Lorelai." Jess said in a warning tone that sounded a lot like the one Luke used to use with him.

"Fine she had 4 cups that's it." Lorelai said

"Great been here one day and you already are turning my daughter into a coffee junkie." Jess said and shook his head, with a small grin on his face.

He walked down the front porch steps and picked up Alex and threw her over his shoulder saying. "Come on let's get you to bed." After she had squealed when he picked her up.

"I'm not tired I want to go and play video games it was fun and I want more coffee it's good stuff. Also daddy can you please put me down all the blood in my body is rushing to my head and I don't want it to be red." Alexis said. Jess laughed and put her down.

"Your insane you know that?" he asked her

"Really, I guess you learn something new everyday." Alexis said.

Rory had heard the whole entire exchange between father and daughter and laughed at some of the things Alexis said. Smiling after seeing them turn the corner she went inside the house to talk to Lorelai.

* * *

**_I know bad chapter any plz reveiw. _**


	5. Both Lorelai's Talk

**_Author's Note – Ok sorry about not updating in a really long time I am so sorry but I had track for the past few months and I would get home around 5:00p.m. Then eat dinner do my homework and everything else by the time I finished it would be to late to type and school has been very hectic but since the end of the year is getting closer I have more time so here is chapter 5_**. **_S__or_ry that it is so short.**

* * *

_LITGG1982 – I'm sorry that you thought it went a little to fast but they were just saying what they had wanted to say ten years ago that's the only reason why otherwise I would have waited._

**STEPPING STONES –** Yeah I've mean trying to work on that in my other stories and from now on in this one so please read this chapter and tell me what you think.

_**MSG–** Thanks for the review and I'm really sorry about taking so long but if you read the author's note above it'll tell you why I haven't updated as often._

**Courtney –** Thanks for the review and I think the exact same thing as you do about Jess being a dad.

* * *

**Previously on Mariano Returns –**

"_Great been here one day and you already are turning her into a coffee junkie." Jess said and shook his head._

_He walked down the front porch steps and picked up Alex and threw her over his shoulder saying. "Come on let's get you to bed." After she had squealed when he picked her up._

"_I'm not tired I want to go and play video games it was fun and I want more coffee it's good stuff. Also daddy can you please put me down all the blood in my body is rushing to my head and I don't want it to be red." Alexis said. Jess laughed and put her down._

"_Your insane you know that?" he asked her_

"_Really, I guess you learn something new everyday." Alexis said._

_Rory had heard the whole entire exchange between father and daughter and laughed at some of the things Alexis said. Smiling after seeing them turn the corner she went inside the house to talk to Lorelai._

* * *

**Chapter Five –Both Lorelai's Talk**

Rory opened the front door of the Gilmore-Danes house and walked into the kitchen were Lorelai was. "Hey mom." Rory said and sat down at the counter while Lorelai was grabbing herself another cup of coffee.

"Hey babe, what do I owe this lovely visit too?" Lorelai asked she handed Rory a cup of coffee and she cat next to her.

"Oh I just wanted to see how things went." Rory said, "What's his daughter like?"

"She is quiet and more mannered then Jess was but still very sarcastic. She has her father's sarcastic tone to things but then she makes it her own. I don't know. She's less James Dean… But her favorite movie is Willie Wonka." Lorelai said.

"Really?" Rory asked looking at her mother. She had smiled when she heard about Jess' sarcasm, he was known for it.

"Yeah, and Jess has never given her coffee." Lorelai said shaking her head and Rory gasped.

"You mean that she never had a cup of coffee before tonight?" Rory said and thought. _'I'm going to have a interesting talk with Jess.' _She smiled at that thought but quickly came back to reality.

"Yes it the sad truth. So what are you going to do about this whole thing?" Lorelai asked

"Well, I don't know." Rory said sighing she didn't like lying to her mother still. "How did you act around him?" Rory asked

"Well he didn't say anything mean or rude so it was a decent conversation but apparently he has talked about this town before because Alexis was saying how Jess referred to me as the crazy coffee addicted women and something about the imfamous Gilmore Girls." Lorelai responded, "I gave her four cups of coffee so Jess should be up all night tonight unless the kid falls into a sugar coma faster than most. He said I was turning her into a coffee junkie. I personally believe there is nothing bad or wrong about that." Lorelai said and was queit for a while then said, "She reminded me a little bit of you in a weird way and I think she has the potential to be a Gilmore Girl." Lorelai continue, "Even if she isn't a Gilmore she is related to Luke and he is married to me so she could still be considered a Gilmore is some weird way."

"Ok, I get it mom stop rambling. How does she remind you of me?" Rory questioned, wanting to know why both now Jess and Lorelai said that.

"Well she is a bit shy like you used to be and she likes books of course that it probably from Jess but still and she has that innocent look about her that makes her look like an angel or something like when you were really little and still today my lovely daughter."

**_Mean while…._**

Jess and Alexis were walking back to the inn.

"I like it here" Alex said

"You haven't even seen everything of it yet." Jess said

"So, you use to live here and I like it plus the people are really nice…. Plus I have a friend here and might make some more who don't know me and won't think I'm a freak." Alex said.

"Hey, your not a freak your just different and for the second part well let's just see how everything goes for a while before we plan on moving here." Jess said but he already knew they were going to.

* * *

**Author's Note - Sorry that it's so short.**


	6. I've Been Deprived of Coffee!

_**Author's Note – I'm sorry to say this but Milo and Alexis are no loner together in real life they called it quits. But I refuse to stop writing my Lit stories I am just going to write more and hope that hey will get back together. Anyway please R&R!**_

_**-Rebecca**_

_**P.S. Ok i've realizec that I put Alexis was 8 when I meant to put 10 so she is 10. William is 11 instead of 9. I'm gonna go back and change it sorry.  
**_

**

* * *

Chapter Six- I've been Deprived of Coffee For Nearly Eleven Years!**

_**Dragonfly Inn**_

The next day Jess woke up to after a not so restful night of sleep because Alexis wouldn't go to sleep until a little after 12 in the morning. It was now 8:45 a.m. and Jess looked around.

"Alex? Alexis!" Jess said looking for his daughter she wasn't in her bed so he got out of his own bed got dressed quickly he changed his shirt and put on some jeans and shoes then started out the door and down the stairs while running a hand through his hair. _'Where is she?'_ Jess thought, _'Nothing bad could have happened this is after all Stars Hollow but still.'_

_**Dragonfly/ Kitchen**_

"Yup, we came here from California I think we are moving here but I don't know for sure." Alexis said to Sookie and Lorelai while sitting and eating pancakes in the Dragonfly's kitchen.

"So are you going to look at the town today Alex?" Sookie asked. She had talked to Lorelai earlier that morning and Lorelai told her everything that had happened and Sookie was still a little confused but chose to treat this girl like a princess. She felt sorry about her past and knew it wasn't her business but she's Sookie.

"I don't know yet I have to wait until my dad wakes up." Alexis said

"You mean he doesn't know you're down here?" Lorelai asked

"Nope he…" Alexis said smiling but was cut off by Michele walking into the kitchen and looked angry.

"There is some crazy man out there by the desk wondering where on earth his child is and I told him I had no idea. So he yelled and demanded to talk to you. He caused me so much stress and it's not even noon. I hate some of these people here." Michele said in his French accent. Lorelai, Sookie, and Alexis all looked at Michele and then Alexis ran out of the kitchen with Lorelai on her heels.

_**Dragonfly Inn/ Front desk area**_

Jess was standing in front of the desk running a hand through his hair.

"Hey dad…" Alexis started and went and hugged her father and he hugged her back.

"I've told you before not to leave anywhere unless you tell me or at least leave a note." Jess said bending down to her level.

"I did tell you, earlier and you just mumbled something and threw a pillow at me. Which was not very nice by the way. I mean I'm the one who is suppose to do that." Alex said sighing.

"Well I would have been up a long time ago if you would've gone to bed when we got back here." Jess said.

"Wasn't tired besides just have some coffee not only is it good but it keeps you up. Ask Sookie for some she works here and is reallynice shealready gave me breakfast and a cup of coffee. Did you know aunt Lorelai works here?"

"Yeah I knew that." Jess said standing up completely and looked at Lorelai who was standing behind the desk with her own cup of coffee and was holding out another one for Jess. Jess just shook his head and took it. "Thanks, for watching her for me. I would have been up but somebody gave my ten year old daughter four cups of coffee late last night." Jess said looking at Lorelai.

"Dad that was aunt Lorelai I swear is your memory that bad?" Alex said to her father shaking her head and Sookie who was watching laughed.

"Hi Jess long time no see." Sookie said

"Hey. Ok kiddo let's go get ready and head to Luke's" Jess said while sighing.

"Ok." Alex said and ran up the stairs. While Jess stayed in the lobby

"We've only been here less than two days and again your turning my kid into a coffee junkie." Jess said.

"That's what I'm here for. Oh Luke told me to tell you he wants to talk to you so stop by at the diner." Lorelai said, then walked back into the kitchen with Sookie.

"Thanks." Jess said and headed upstairs as Alexis ran back down stairs "Hey dad, bye dad," she said as she continued down the stairs now wearing some blue jeans and a red t-shirt with her hair down and was waiting for her father.

"Hey Michael," Alexis was standing next to the front desk. "You like working here?" she asked.

"Yes, I do when annoying little juvenile delinquents aren't talking to me." Michael said while looking at the computer.

"Huh, so your from France right?"

"Yes."

"So do you guys call French bread just plain bread and French fries just fries or do you call them American fries?" she asked tilting her head to the side knowing that she was getting on Michele's nerves. "Hey what's that?" she asked as she reached for something but Michele slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch that." Michele said

"Don't touch that." Alex mimicked in a bad French accent.

"Stop it."

"Stop it"

"Ahh! Your are a… ahhh!" Michele exclaimed and looked at her while glaring and she smiled. He made an exasperated noise and stomped into the kitchen.

"That little demon from hell is annoying me to death!" he said as he got a cup of coffee and turned towards Lorelai and Sookie, "Get rid of her."

"No can do she's a guest." Lorelai said

"Besides she seems like a nice little girl." Sookie said.

" How can you like her Lorelai isn't she the child of the filthy diner owner boyfriend of yours, nephew who dated Rory then left and broke her heart?" Michele asked.

"Hey first yeah he is Luke's nephew, don't talk bad about Luke and Alexis is a nice girl. So just back off or you will soon be calling the unemployment agency telling them about the pretty inn you used to work at." Lorelai said refilling her cup of coffee and left the kitchen.

Michele glared at Lorelai and said, "Fine! Damn you both!" He stormed out of the kitchen and back to the front desk where he could no longer see Alexis.

Just then Jess came down the stairs, "Hey have you seen…" Jess started but Michele cut him off. "Have I seen that annoying child of yours yes and no I do not know were on earth she is but keep her away from my desk!"

"OK," Jess said heading towards the door of the inn and found Alexis sitting on the porch steps waiting.

"Come on let's go to Luke's"

"Ok" Alex said.

_**Stars Hollow/ Streets**_

They started walking towards Luke's and still getting strange looks when Kirk came up to them.

"Excuse me, Jess I'm Kirk I don't know if you remember me." Kirks said.

"I know who you are Kirk." Jess stated.

"Well that's nice you know, most people forget who I am…" Kirk started again.

"KIRK!" Jess said getting annoyed.

"Right straight to the point, people have been questioning on why you are back and if this girl here is really your daughter or if you kidnapped her." Kirk explained standing in front of the two.

"First, that's none of your business and second yes she is my daughter." Jess said as he continued walking towards Luke's with Alexis trailing behind while laughing at Kirk's face.

They were just about to enter Luke's when Miss Patty cut off Alexis who was behind Jess who had gone inside not noticing she wasn't behind him.

"Well hello there aren't you a pretty little girl. I'm Miss Patty. What's your name?" Miss Patty asked.

"Alexis," she started simply. "And yes I am Jess Mariano's daughter now that this is over with I'm not suppose to talk to strangers so excuse me." Alexis said and walked around Miss Patty and into the diner.

_**Luke's Diner**_

"Dad why did you leave me out there?" Alexis asked as she sat down next to her father at the counter.

"I thought you were behind me." Jess said. Alex just slightly glared and turned to her uncle.

"Morning uncle Luke." Alexis said smiling.

"Alexis you want anything to eat?" Luke asked.

"Um, can I have a donut and cup of coffee?" Alexis asked.

"Your to young to be drinking coffee." Luke stated simply.

"Please? I've already missed almost eleven years worth of the joyful goodness because of my father who deprived me of it." Alexis said.

"That is the result of your wife giving my ten year old four cups of coffee last night." Jess told Luke.

"I'll give you a donut and a glass of milk." Luke told Alex.

"Fine" she said while crossing her arms and slightly pouting. Until Luke put a chocolate cover donut with sprinkles on it in front of her she then smiled and said, "Oh I love this place. Dad can we move here please?"

"Again we will see." Jess said. "Hey Luke do you uh think I could maybe work here for you while I get everything situated?" Jess asked in a low voice.

Luke smiled and threw Jess and order pad and apron. "Please try and be somewhat friendly." Luke said.

"I always am Luke." Jess said with his classic smirk. Jess had been serving customers for about half an hour or so while Alexis was reading her book. When the diner bell ran and someone walked in. Everyone looked up and the whole diner was silent while Jess looked at the person in the doorway and stared.

"Hey Rory." Alexis said trying to get rid of everyone staring at her father and Rory.

"Hey." Rory said and thought, _'Might have wanted to talk about how we were gonna act in front of people with Jess last night.' _"Hey Jess." She said and he nodded.

_**

* * *

Author's Note – Short I know but I have ideas of what I want to happen I'm just having trouble getting there. Please R&R!**_

_**-Rebecca**_


	7. Alexis meet the Guys

_**

* * *

Author's Note – Hey I just realized how long it has been since I updated and when I actually started writing this story and all I have to say is, I am so so so sorry. I won't bore you with reasons why I haven't updated. Except one, I had a hug writer's block.**_**

* * *

ABOUT THE STORY (PLEASE READ!!!!!!!)- It's the summer first of all. Ok there are three different schools in Stars Hollow. Stars Hollow Elementary (k-6th), Stars Hollow Middle School (7th – 8th), and Stars Hollow High (9th -12th). Will is about to go into the 7th grade and Alexis will be going into the 6th grade when fall comes around. Also I forgot which city Jimmy lived in so I took a guess.****

* * *

Chapter Seven- Alexis meet the gang**

_**Luke's Diner**_

The whole diner was silent again just like they had been yesterday. "Hey Rory." Was all that Jess said and Rory went to sit down at the counter next to Will who was playing with his PSP. "Hey Luke, can I have a coffee to go please?" Rory said.

"Yeah, sure." Luke said pouring coffee into a large Styrofoam cup that said, 'Luke's on it.

"Later." Rory said and left the diner. Everyone else was still quiet in the diner.

Alex turned to Will and said, "These people need to seriously get their own lives." Will laughed a little and Luke glared at everyone in the diner and things returned back to normal hustle and bustle.

A little while later the crowd had left and they were in the middle of a lull. Jess was standing behind the counter across from Alexis and William. "Hey you getting bored kid?" Jess asked.

"Yeah I already finished my book a while ago."

"Hey we can go hang out with a few of my friends from school, down at the field if you want." Will suggested. Alex smiled at this idea.

"Yeah that would be fun, can I go dad?" she asked looking at Jess.

"Sure just be back in a little while." Was his reply.

"Ok cool."

"Hey dad, me and Alex are going to go to the field to hang out with some friends ok?" Will called into the back toward the kitchen.

"Ok be back in a while." Luke said. "K, let's go." Will said to Alex. Will said and started heading for the door with Alex in tow.

"Take your jacket." Jess said pointing to Alex. She sighed and grabbed her jacket and both her and Will left the diner and headed towards the Stars Hollow Middle School, field.

_**Stars Hollow Middle School field**_

As they got near to the field they saw a group of people playing a ball game. "What if they don't like me?" Alex asked. Will just turned to look at her and said, "Don't worry they will." Will smiled and it made Alex feel better considering that back in California it was hard for her to make friends with people.

"Ok, I'm here now let's start the real baseball game!" Will yelled while smiling. There were 4 guys.

'What's up Danes?' and 'Where've you been lately' was their response as they all walked over to them.

Hey guys, I want you to meet my cousin Alexis. Alexis, that's Kevin McAdams, Mitchell Hillman, his brother Robert Hillman and Nick Forrester." Will said while pointing to each boy as he said there names. Kevin had red shaggy hair, green eyes he was taller than the rest of them, Mark and Robert were twins both had dark brown spiked hair with brown eyes, and Nick had a light brown shade of shaggy hair and a mix of brown and green eyes. He was almost a tall as Kevin.

"Hey…" Alexis said in a shy timid voice.

"Hey, you new here?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, I just moved here from California." Alexis said and looked at everyone.

"Aw cool California did you meet any superstars while you lived there?" Mark asked with extreme interest.

"Nope, we lived in Venice Beach, me and my dad."

"What about your …" Mark was about to say but Will knew what he was going to say and he knew Alex was already uncomfortable as it was.

"Hey let's start playing shall we?" Will asked.

"Yeah come on let's get this game started. Hey for once we will have an even amount of players." Nick said.

"Oh, uh I think I'll just sit and watch. I'm not that good at baseball." Alexis said slowly backing up towards the dug out while shaking her head. She just made some new friends and she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of them.

"Oh come on if you're related to Danes here you are bound to have some talent, maybe you just don't know it." Mark said while smiling.

"Come on Alex, play with us." Will said.

"Fine, but you can't make fun of me." Alex said, "So whose team am I on?"

"Our's" both Will and Nick said then looked at each other. "She's on my team."

"How come?" Mark asked he was on Nick's team so was Robert. Kevin was always on Will's.

"Because she is my cousin. Plus we are always a player short." Will said.

"Fine, hey look here come the rest." Nick said and pointed behind the rest of them, about 7 other people came up to them. After everyone was introduced to Alexis the game began.

_**

* * *

Author's Note – Short chapter, I know but please review.**_


	8. Play Ball

**Author's Note – ****Now someone said they didn't understand the whole time line and I realized it was messed up, So I am still messing around with it but right now Alexis is 10 years old and what I put in last chapter's author note is the same. Also I'm very, very, very, sorry for the lack of update. I thought I should fix the timeline first but I wanted to put this chapter out. I've been studying for AIMS tests for the past few months and I just got finished with testing today. Anyway I hope you like this chapter and thank you to everyone who is gonna read this and again sorry for the wait.**

**-Rebecca a.k.a. rnl 1993**

**

* * *

Chapter Eight – Play Ball**

_**Stars Hollow High School Field**_

"Alright Alexis, it's your turn. Your up." Will said he was batting after her.

"Uh I changed my mind again I don't wanna play." She started

"Oh come just try it please!!!" Will said

Alexis just rolled her eyes and smiled. "Fine," and she picked the bat up off the ground and stood over home plate.

"Come Alex you can do it!!!" Kevin shouted as did the rest of their team mates.

Mark was pitcher, Nock was second baseman, Robert was third baseman, and then there was the rest of the team.

"Ok I hope you're ready." Mark yelled as he pitched the ball towards Alex.

She swung the bat but had her eyes closed. "Strike 1" Robert yelled.

"Come on Alexis you can do this just keep your eye on the ball." William said from behind the backstop.

"Right, I can do this." Alex whispered to her self and stood over the plate again.

Mark threw the ball and Alex swag the bat really hard and ended up spinning around while doing it but she had hit the ball. They all paused and watched to see how far it went it had gone past second base and into the outfield, Kevin was the only one who wasn't watching and yelled, 'Run Alex run!!' with that everyone was out of their daze and Alex headed for first base while the first baseman waited for the ball. The first baseman caught the ball right after Alex had touched the base. While people on her team that had already been out on the field made two home runs. Everyone on Will's team cheered.

After that they all continued playing the game for about another hour. Then they all had to leave. "Ok so final score. Nick's team 17 and Will's team 19. Yet again Danes continued his undefeated reign." Robert said.

"Yea, yea yea…" Kevin said. "So we all hanging out tomorrow??" he asked

'Yeas' and 'I'm ins' where what the four other guys said and then he turned towards Alex, "What about you Alex can you come??"

She was surprised that they wanted to hang out with her again, "Uh, yea sure I'm in."

"Ok then it's settled we'll all meet in that town square tomorrow at 11?" He said and everyone agreed them started heading home and William and Alexis headed towards the diner.

"That was so much fun!!" Alex said on their walk back to the diner.

"Yea it was and who knew you could play like that, you seriously do have some Danes blood in you if you can throw like that…. Oh man am I hungry!!" William said.

"Same here, Race you to the diner."

"You're on Mariano." Will said and they both started running cutting through the town square.

"Oh would you look at that, I win!!" Will said while smiling.

"Yea yea whatever I let you win." Alexis said while opening the door to the diner and entering.

"Sure Alex." Will said and followed her.

_**

* * *

Author's Note – ok weird place to stop but I feel bad about not updating.**_


End file.
